


Through the Lion's Den

by opalmatrix



Category: Fiddler on the Roof - Bock/Harnick/Stein
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Family, Gen, Immigration & Emigration, Independence, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motel and Tzeitel have a little help in their battle for independence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/gifts).



> Beta by **[smillaraaq](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smillaraaq/)**.

Tzeitel patted her head nervously, unsure whether the beautiful turban that Cousin Molly had wrapped around her head was staying in place. In fact, Cousin Molly hadn't wanted her to cover her head at all: American Jewish ladies mostly didn't.

"It looks fine," said Motel. "Stopped fussing with it or it will all come down."

Little Raisel, splendid in a pink organdy dress handed on from some cousin they'd never met, looked at Tzeitel with wide eyes. "Mama, you look like a queen!"

"Thank you, kitsele," said Tzeitel, but her eyes were on her husband. 

You look very beautiful," he assured her.

"Mama!" wailed a sad little voice from the dining room, and they hurried out of the bedroom they were all sharing in Cousin Nate's apartment.

"Moyshele, quiet now," said Motel, as Tzeitel took their younger son from their elder one's arms.

"He's hungry," said Yosef. "So am I."

"We should eat as soon as Bubbe and Zeyde arrive … there's the buzzer now!"

Cousin Nate went to open the door of the apartment. Tzeitel stood rooted to the spot, holding the wriggling little boy, as a voice she had not heard for nearly ten years rang out. "This apartment, like a palace, kein ayin hora!" said Golde, and there they were, Tzeitel's Mama and Papa. Papa was wearing an American-style suit that looked a little too big for him; Mama was in a nice black dress and a printed kerchief over her hair, just like always. It didn't look right with the dress, but Tzeitel felt comforted, somehow, that something hadn't changed.

"Tzeitel!" called a younger voice, from behind them. Motel took Moyshe from Tzeitel. "Go on, go to them!' he urged, as though he understood that she was frozen in place. How well he knew her!

"Is that … Schprintze?" she asked, her voice trembling, looking at the tall girl in the pretty blue dress, her hair knotted up in a sleek cushion topped off by a little hat with flowers.

"No, I'm Beulah."

"Bielke," said Tevye, shaking his head."She only wants the American name nowadays."

"You're — so tall," said Tzeitel and then felt stupid. Cousin Molly bustled in from the kitchen.

"Goldie, Teddy, Beulah … where's Stella?"

Golde frowned. "It's no good calling him Teddy, Molly. He won't answer to it unless you're a customer. Schprintze wouldn't come. She has a night school class. That girl: like trying to pin down the wind!"

"She makes good money at the dress shop," said Tevye. "But still she studies. I don't get it."

Bielke — _Beulah_ — caught Tzeitel's eye. Suddenly Tzeitel wanted to laugh. Schprintze had always been stubborn. They were distracted by a shriek from Golde: "My Tzeitele! And … oh, who is that tall young man? And the little flower? And, oy, such a little monkey, wiggling there? Are these my grandchildren?"

"Yes, Mama Golde," said Motel, with pride.

"Joey, Rosie, and Morrie," said Cousin Molly. "Come, let's sit down and eat. I'll take Morrie into the kitchen, Sarah."

Tzeitel jumped a little when she remembered that Cousin Molly meant her. Moyshe was not sure he wanted to go into the kitchen for supper, but he was even less sure about these three strangers: he had only just got used to Molly and Nate. Finally Cousin Molly lured him in with a dish of applesauce.

Everyone relaxed a little over the meal: Cousin Molly was a fine cook, and Raisel, thrilled to be eating with the adults. was a wonderful distraction. Finally, Tevye looked up from his apple cake and asked what Tzeitel had expected: "So, Tzeitele, when can we bring you and the husband and the three little ones home to Yonkers with us?"

"Motel …," she began.

"Nu?"

Motel himself stepped in, thanks be to the Holy One. "Papa Tevye, we are staying here in the city for a while. Cousin Nate has got me a job and a place to live."

"What!" exclaimed Golde. "We have been waiting for you so long!"

"And here we are in America, Mama Golde. We're less than an hour away on the train — right?"

"Right? No, wrong! We have a room for you!" 

Motel glanced over at Tzeitel, a look that clearly said it was her turn to argue with her parents. She tried to sit up straight and feel less like her Mama and Papa's little girl.

"Mama, we want to earn our own way. It's a good job in Cousin Nate's main shop, as the boss tailor."

"Your Sarah's Marty does good work," said Cousin Nate. "I can afford to pay him a decent wage."

"And live where — in some tenement?"

"It's a good place, Mama: two rooms, and a decent kitchen."

"Running water, and a bathroom only shared with one other apartment," said Cousin Molly. "The landlord is a landsman, a real mensch. He made the rent good for them."

"They're in America now," said Beulah, unexpectedly.

"Bielke, don't interrupt," said Tevye.

"But they are! And they want to be independent — right, Tzeitel?"

"Fine manners you're learning in that nurse school," said Golde. "Motel, look at these little ones. Don't you want them to have fresh air? Yonkers is almost in the country."

"It's only for a little while," said Motel. "And anyway, the air is fresher here than anywhere in Poland. It's America! Land of the free — isn't that what they say?"

"Yes, and home of the brave," said Beulah. "Cheer up, Mama."

Tevye looked over at his eldest daughter. "Well, Tzeitele. Is your big-mouth little sister right? You want to be Americans here, on your own, right from the start?"

Tzeitel glanced at Beulah and smiled. "She only said what I'm thinking, Papa. Independence. Isn't that why we're here, after all?"

* * *

_Image from[Johns Hopkins Medical Archives on Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/medical_archives/)_.


End file.
